Lilium
by SeventhDevil
Summary: Los lirios le recordaban a él. Two-shot. AVISO: Spoilers de "Reichenbach fall".
1. Lirio de Invierno

Caminas sobre la hierba, ligeramente húmeda por la lluvia. El perfume fresco que desprende alcanza tu nariz y te llena, aliviando levemente la presión que sientes en el pecho.

Han pasado casi dos años, pero el dolor que te llena cada vez que acudes aquí es el mismo… Y sabes que no es bueno, pero para ti está bien. Es lo mejor que tienes para lidiar con el día a día sin él.

Avanzas, errático, entre las lápidas. Llevas en la mano un ramo de lirios blancos, lo sujetas ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, de una manera casi descuidada… Y finalmente, alcanzas tu destino. La solitaria tumba, bajo las ramas desnudas de un árbol.

Tomas una bocanada de aire frío que se desliza dolorosamente por tu garganta. Te inclinas para recoger las flores ya marchitas que tú mismo dejaste hace exactamente una semana y colocas en su lugar el ramo fresco. Siempre le traes lirios blancos… Tal vez porque te recuerdan a él: pálidos, fríos y perfectos… Hermosas flores de Invierno destinadas a marchitarse antes de tiempo.

Te sientas frente a la brillante lápida negra, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente el frío pedazo de mármol que reza su nombre frente a ti. Abres la boca, la vuelves a cerrar casi tímidamente y terminas por mojarte los labios con la lengua.

-Bueno… Pues aquí estoy… -comienzas a decir en voz alta –Seguramente si tú estuvieses aquí me dirías que es absurdo hablar contigo cuando estás… bueno… -tragas saliva. Siempre dices lo mismo al principio. Siempre.

Vas a continuar hablando, pero paras en seco. Bajas la cabeza y sientes cómo algo se rompe muy dentro de ti. Te muerdes el labio inferior y contienes las lágimas, como el soldado que fuiste. Alargas la mano y tomas un lirio del ramo. Comienzas a acariciar suavemente los delicados pétalos blancos.

-H-he vuelto a Baker street. He encontrado un buen trabajo al fin. Estable, y todo eso. Con compañeros majos que te saludan cortésmente y que te preguntan por tu familia… ¡No puedo dejar de imaginar la expresión en tu cara si les hubieras visto! –sueltas una risa nerviosa –Sé que no dejarías de repetirme lo aburridos que son… Y me arrastrarías a otra locura de caso… Y…

Y no aguantas más. Golpeas el suelo con el puño cerrado y rompes a llorar en silencio. Sientes las lágrimas correr libremente por tus mejillas mientras algún que otro gemido traicionero escapa de tu garganta. Pierdes la noción del tiempo esperando el milagro que nunca ocurre…

No sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegaste cuando sientes una gota estrellarse en tu mano… Y otra… Y otra más. De repente comienza a caer con fuerza una lluvia que sacude por igual tu cuerpo, la lápida y las flores. Te empapa y se mezcla con tus lágrimas de una forma que te resulta… ¿reconfortante?

–La señora Hudson me ha pedido que te salude de su parte… Te echa de menos ¿sabes?- murmuras ahora con la voz quebrada –Y estoy seguro de que Lestrade también… Aunque no le veo desde que… -cierras los ojos con fuerza, tragándote un sollozo.

-Yo te echo de menos, Sherlock Holmes… - suspiras al fin mirando a la lápida azotada por la lluvia –Y… Hay tantas cosas que tendría que haberte dicho cuando pude que… No lo sé. Es difícil, confuso… Saber qué no voy a poder decírtelas nunca… Y aunque tuviese la oportunidad… No sé si tendría el valor necesario –una pequeña risa aflora a tus labios con el recuerdo de momentos breves, fugaces y concretos que viviste a su lado… Momentos que no tendrían que tener tanta importancia, pero los guardas celosamente, cómo el más valioso de los tesoros…

Suspiras. Te das cuenta de que has dejado de llorar, de que estás calado de agua hasta los huesos y de la hora que es. Te levantas con la mirada triste, y acaricias la piedra negra con tu mano.

-Volveré cuando siempre, Sherlock Holmes… -le recuerdas con una caricia –Porque… yo… aún te…

Te vuelves, dejas caer el lirio que habías tenido todo este tiempo en la mano y caminas, de vuelta a casa, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Una mano enguantada recoge el lirio que dejaste caer. Lo acaricia cómo tu hacías hace unos momentos y alza la cabeza, para verte avanzar en la distancia bajo la imponente lluvia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, John Watson –murmura antes de darse la vuelta y marchar, en dirección contraria a la tuya.


	2. Lirio de Verano

Caminas. Llevas caminando todo el día, sin terminar de decidirte a llegar a tu destino.

Has escogido este día porque al fin estás totalmente seguro de que no es peligroso. Has escogido este día porque ya no aguantas más y sabes que seguir en las sombras no es modo de vida para ti… En parte Mycroft también lo ha escogido cuando te ha dado el visto bueno.

Piensas en que algún día tendrás que hacer las paces con él y agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ti en los últimos tres años… Pero ahora no es el momento. Ahora tienes algo mucho más importante que hacer.

221b, Baker street.

Tragas saliva y te tomas un par de minutos para analizar el caos que bulle en tu cabeza. Nervioso. Estás nervioso, Sherlock Holmes. Intentas, sin éxito, convencerte de que estás tranquilo. Tomas aire y te dispones a entrar.

Sabes que a esta hora la señora Hudson no está. Sabes que le tendrás solo para ti durante unas horas… Y no tienes claro como te sientes al respecto de ese hecho mientras empiezas a subir las escaleras. Tu respiración es ligeramente más pesada de lo que debería y tu pulso sanguíneo se ha acelerado. Estás nervioso, y, aunque sabes que nadie lo notará, te irrita de sobremanera estarlo. Te sientes vulnerable… expuesto. Y sabes que ese torbellino de sentimientos que te niegas a exteriorizar son culpa suya.

Llegas al primer piso y le ves, desde lejos, a través de la puerta abierta. Sentado, leyendo apaciblemente el periódico, cómo si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Caminas silencioso, sin saber muy bien qué decirle y sin poder adivinar cual será su reacción al verte.

Avanzas lentamente por el corredor. El tiempo que tardas en llegar a la puerta te parece una eternidad. Te apoyas en el marco y suspiras su nombre.

-John…

Se gira, sobresaltado. Las manos comienzan a temblarle y el periódico cae inevitablemente. Abre los ojos como platos y sus labios entreabiertos son incapaces de articular palabra.

Te tomas tu tiempo para observarle: Ves que sus arrugas son ahora ligeramente más profundas. Algunas canas plateadas se han extendido por el corto cabello dorado. Sus ojos verdes están parcialmente humedecidos por unas lágrimas que se empeña en contener.

Suspiras, porque lo primero que has notado, por mucho que te lo intentes negar a ti mismo, es lo hermoso que es para ti.

Se acerca a ti, con una mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza adornándole el rostro. Das un paso hacia él. Le observas alzar una mano y sientes como las yemas de los dedos se posan sobre tu piel. Sus ojos se clavan en los tuyos, llenos de rabia.

-Tres años, dos meses y catorce días… -murmura, mientras una lágrima silenciosa baja lentamente por su mejilla –Sherlock Holmes, eres imbécil.

Suspiras y cierras los ojos. Te esperas un puñetazo, o una bofetada… pero nunca llegan. En su lugar, sientes los brazos de John rodearte con fuerza y ves su cara hudirse contra tu pecho. Le imitas, casi mecánicamente, sorprendido por su reacción.

-John… yo… -comienzas a intentar explicarte.

-Cállate… -susurra con voz ahogada –No lo quiero saber… Al menos no ahora. Cómo vuelvas a hacer esto, te juro que… -ríe nerviosamente en lugar de acabar la frase, arrancándote a ti una leve sonrisa.

Le observas, aferrándose a ti, llorando y riendo a la vez, apoyado en tu pecho… Y tú le acaricias el pelo, despacio, esperando calmarle y calmarte a ti también. Gradualmente, John se relaja en tus brazos, lo sientes en la velocidad de su respiración, en su pulso… Alza la cabeza y clavas tus ojos en los suyos, húmedos y llenos de ese no-sé-qué que hacía brillar al doctor entre la multitud.

No te das cuenta, pero te quedas absorto contemplándole. Le echabas de menos, le echabas de menos tanto que te cuesta procesarlo. No entiendes qué es ese doloroso nudo que sientes en la garganta. Los sentimientos te están ganando la batalla que mantienes con ellos desde que tienes memoria, y sabes que es culpa del hombre al que abrazas en este momento.

Se sonroja bajo tu mirada, mueve los labios a punto de decir algo que muere en una sonrisa, niega suavemente con la cabeza ante tu mirada interrogativa. Suspira, dubitativo y nervioso, sin terminar de decidirse. Suspiras, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Hunde el rostro en tu cuello. Sientes como su respiración y su pulso se normalizan, su rostro húmedo y sus labios moverse sobre la piel de tu cuello, intentando decir algo, sin éxito. Amable y fiero John, tan cálido como el verano...

Suspiras, cierras los ojos y estrechas a John entre tus brazos como si la vida te fuese en ello. Y le susurras. Le susurras que nunca te volverás a ir. Que no quieres perderle nunca más. Que le quieres.

Y la noche cae, envolviéndoos a los dos. Sherlock y John, de nuevo.


End file.
